Madame Eve's
Madame Eve's is a brothel owned by Madam Eve, situated east of Willy's House on Lanilor Lane in Aleroth during the events of Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance. Entering this location begins the quest Murders in the Rue Lanilor. You'll need to do this in order to access the Eerie Undercroft to progress the plot quest To Find a Wizard. Layout After taking a few steps inside you'll witness Madam Eve confronting a Champion who refuses to spare soldiers on investigating the murders that have occurred here. Once he leaves, she'll talk you into helping her, and gives you the keys to rooms 101 and 102. You can find a book titled Madam Eve's Charter (#3 on map below) on the counter near her. Room 101 Room 101 contains a chest and a copy of the book The Adventures of Folo and Kevin (#5 on map). You'll find Kevin the pig here, who can be mindread to discover an Enigmatic Blade (#8 on map) quest item. The corpse of the farmer Folo, who was last seen in Broken Valley Village, is found nearby. Dining Room and Room 102 South of room 101 you'll find the kitchen and dining area. There is little of interest here. West of the dining area is Room 102, which contains another chest, two health potions on tables, and a Weird Piece of Flesh (quest item, "B" on map) on the floor. The victims, Derk (Rivertown smith) and Dana (resident of Jackson's Farm) are the lovers you that may have helped unite during the quest A Private Delivery, who have traveled to Aleroth for their honeymoon. Room 103 South of the dining room is the door to room 103, which is being watched by two guards, Johnbee and Sheridan, because it contains the corpse of Prince Micheal. You'll need to speak to Madam Eve about the Enigmatic Blade and Weird Piece of Flesh, then show them to Gofannon and Dr. West respectively, before the guards can be convinced to allow you in. The room contains a chest and the Pixie Dust ("D" on map) quest item. Speak to Madam Eve about the Pixie Dust, then to Chanelle to receive some Anti-Pixie Dust (quest item), and return to room 103. Use the Anti-Pixie Dust to reveal a button ("E" on map) on the wall. When pressed, it reveals a trapdoor to the Eerie Undercroft ("F" on map). Characters *Dana (deceased) *Derk (deceased) *Folo (deceased) *Johnbee (guard) *Kevin (pig) *Madam Eve (proprietor) *Prince Micheal (deceased) *Raymond (Champion) *Sheridan (guard) Quests *Murders in the Rue Lanilor *To Find a Wizard Loot *books – Madam Eve's Charter, The Adventures of Folo and Kevin *Potions – Health Potions (×2) *Quest items – Enigmatic Blade, Pixie Dust, Weird Piece of Flesh *Random loot – Chests (×3) Exits *Eerie Undercroft *Lanilor Lane (Aleroth) Gallery Madame Eve's interior room 101 (D2 FoV location).png|Room 101 Madame Eve's interior room 103 (D2 FoV location).png|Room 103 Madame Eve's interior 2 (D2 FoV location).png|Madame Eve's dining room Category:Divinity II: Flames of Vengeance locations